


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by Thestarlitrose



Series: Connecting the Stars [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Pumpkin Spice hate, Warlock is basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestarlitrose/pseuds/Thestarlitrose
Summary: Adam does not like Pumpkin spice, he does, however, like Warlock.
Relationships: Warlock Dowling/Adam Young
Series: Connecting the Stars [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547323
Comments: 5
Kudos: 163





	Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Repost, slowly removing one shots from a chaptered fic to their own individual work as the tagging for such a large series was not working for me.

He was supposed to be meeting Warlock for lunch at noon, he had practically run across campus and into the coffee shop located near the library.

He and Warlock had only been dating for two weeks, their relationship; still fragile in its infancy was growing into something Adam was nearly sure would be forever. He glanced around before seeing him hiding behind a book in the back corner, two coffees resting on the table in front of him.

He walks over, plops down in a fashion that would make his Uncle proud and grabs his coffee taking a large swig…

He nearly spits out the offensive drink, swallowing hard followed by gagging.

Startled, Warlock is looking at him with a mixture of horror and amusement.

Then, starts laughing hysterically at the other man.

He catches his breath, the offensive flavor still staining his tongue.

“What, the fuck Warlock!” he gags again “What is _that _!”

He continues to howl with laughter, “It’s” he snorts, “It’s a pumpkin spice latte!” he cackles. “You must have grabbed mine by mistake.”

By this point, his book has fallen to the floor and he is clutching his sides in an attempt to stop his laughter.

“Here, Adam. This is yours” He pushes the cappuccino towards him and grabs his latte before taking a long sip, raising his eyebrow mockingly in a manner reminiscent of his Uncle Crowley.

“You like that… that, it’s horrible!”

“It is not, it’s delicious! It tastes like fall in a cup!”

“You have questionable tastes then,” he takes a sip of his own coffee, allowing the smooth taste of foam and espresso to wash over his poor tongue.

He snorts, “I know, I’m dating you, aren’t I?”

He splutters into his cappuccino.

Warlock grins in return, taking another sip of his latte and sniggering.

“I hope you know, I’m not kissing you when you drink that.”

“You’re dramatic.” He teases.

Conversation passes comfortably after that. They make plans to go for a drive to the country to see the leaves; as one does when they are dating and want an excuse to hold hands and chatter in the privacy of a vehicle.

“I need to get to class,” he finishes his coffee and bends over to kiss Adam who absentmindedly kisses him back.

He takes the moment to linger, to breathe him in before standing and waving goodbye.

It’s two minutes later when Adam wets his lips that he realizes his mistake as the taste of pumpkin spice washes over his taste buds for the second time that day.

"Ugh!"


End file.
